


Stay.

by octagonexplorer



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Sadstuck, Unrequited Love, android hal, idk how to tag, she loves him he loves her
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-22
Updated: 2013-10-22
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/octagonexplorer/pseuds/octagonexplorer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy and Dirk have sort of a feelings jam turned into an argument, and Hal decides to take charge and cheer the poor Lalonde up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay.

_I just love you so fucking much._  
  
Coming from Dirk's mouth, that one line could have meant the world to Roxy.  
For years, she had a major crush on the impossible Dirk Strider, who always helped her out when she needed it.  
Who always flew so far just to tuck her in at night after getting too wasted.  
Whom she had so, so much trust and faith in, and could confide to about anything.  
But at the time, this little line only proceeded to shatter her closely guarded heart.  
  
The conversation wasn't about his platonic/love confusion with her, and his relationship with Jake, though he made it seem like it.  
She wasn't stupid.  
She knew he was basically telling her to give up already.  
From the second he raised his voice at her, she knew she had ruining everything for a while.  
Sure, Dirk would still care for her as he usually did, but there was a void in her heart that needed filling.  
The tensity in the air Roxy felt around him was less... comforting.  
  
Less welcoming.  
  
It felt as if he purposefully radiated gay-waves so Roxy wouldn't get any "ideas".  
So the conversation had ended just how it started. The sixteen year old cried for the second time that day, but this time, she had no one to pull her out of the little rut she dug herself into.  
No one would come to her rescue.  
  
She reached across her desk, grabbed her glass, and attempted to take a clumsy sip, but it was empty.  
Maybe the bottle?  
She tried pouring herself another glass, but it too, was also an empty drinking source.  
  
"Lo-looks like I better get more!" She exclaimed, rising to her feet. Her legs, though wobbily, took her out of the room and into the kitchen.  
Completely swung open was the liquor cabinet, left unlocked by her mother and ramsacked by a teenager.  
Just before she could reach it, though, her legs finally gave up, causing her to slip and fall to the ground.  
She laughed at first, thinking it was just hilarious, how pathetic she was. But this laughter quickly turned into crying, tears beginning to flood the gates.  
  
She could have gotten up.  
She could have just tried drinking again.  
But who was she kidding?  
Certainly not herself anymore, and she'd realised that about three minutes ago when she began crying on the cold, tiled floor.  
Maybe if she laid there long enough, she would just fall asleep and possibly meet someone nice to talk to in a dream bubble.  
Someone who she didn't even know, so she could avoid the feeling of hurt for just a little while longer.  
  
And so she did.  
She fell asleep.  
But her dreams seemed even more vivid than usual, because she soon felt a strong pair of arms sweeping her off of her feet -- well, the ground -- and carry her away.  
Something Dirk used to do before the distance settled in.  
And then, as fast as the arms came, they were gone.  
She was laying on a much softer surface now.  
And it took her a solid five seconds to realise what was happening.  
Roxy quickly opened her eyes, expecting to find the one person she didn't want to soo, but instead, she saw Hal, wearing a fake bear and a pointy wizard hat, currently struggling to put on a pink and purple robe that appeared five sizes too small.  
  
"W-What're you doing here..?" She squinted, moving to wipe her face in attempt to remove all traces of crying. She must have dozed off sometime inbetween collapsing and that moment because she felt a bandage across her forehead, covering god knows what.  
He pulled the beard down to look less ridiculous and sat at her bedside, a worried look on his metallic-pigmented face.  
"Are you feeling alright?" Hal asked, ignoring her question, clearly more concerned for her well being than getting smacked for entering a girls house without permission. Dirk did it all the time. So, of course, it was more of a natural mechanism for Hal.  
"Yeah, m'fine. You look kinda like a wizard right now, Holl-- Hallie." She reached out and poked his nose. Hal grabbed her wrist gently, again ignoring her tipsy banter.  
"Roxy, I know you're not fine. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
The angry worry in his voice was familiar.  
It was all too much.  
She couldn't take it.  
  
"Let me gooo, I don't wanna say!" Roxy flailed, though she was completely weak in her current state. Hal, however, respected her demands and released his grip.  
"But before we end the discussion that never started, I just want to let you know that you're way better off without that douche. I know that you like him a lot, but, he's just not worth wasting your precious time on, Rox."  
Her lip quivered, not really wanting to dwell on what happened.  
"So did he like, send you over here or something..?"  
The AR shook his head.  
"He doesn't even know I'm here. I just noticed the conversation over Pesterchum, and I wanred to see if you were okay. Listen I know it's hard," he brushed her hair our of her face with his fingertips, "But you're going to be alright. I don't want to sit around and watch you be like this, when I know how strong you are.."  
Roxy stayed silent for a little while, sniffling.  
He then pulled the saddened girl into his arms, who immediately hugged him tightly, breaking down into a sob.  
  
"I _really_ love him!" She cried, getting his shirt a tad bit damp, but he didn't seem to mind.  
He _really_ loved her.  
"Shh.. It's okay.. I know, it hurts," he stroked the back of her head, "but you need to get some sleep. Your head needs rest after that fall."  
"What happened to it?" She reached up to touch the bandage, her sob returning to sniffles and ragged breathing.  
"It was bleeding." He answered, and she coould feel his slight wince as he recollected what he had seen.  
She didn't mention it anymore and pulled away from his hug, and crawled under her blankets, obeying his wishes.  
"I probably look like crap right now, so, sorry I couldn't get all fabulous for my great fall."  
He gave her a soft smile.  
"Not to me." He told her, before standing up and giving her a swooping bow.  
"And as Wizardy Halbert, I must do my best to make you feel good about yourself, my dear Beatrix."  
Roxy's cheeks flushed a tinge of scarlet as he brought up references to her story, "Wizardy Herbert". He obviously had read it before.  
  
"Well, Halbert... I must say, I wasn't expecting to hear such a thing from such a powerful wizard.:  
"And a powerful wizard _you_ are, Milady."  
  
Oh, the things he did to make her smile.  
  
"I must be taking my leave, dear Beatrix. I'll be back in the morning." Hal said, taking his hat off to her and turning to leave. "Goodnight."  
  
"Wait!" Roxy leaped out of bed, catching him by the wrist. "S-Stay with me, tonight. Just tonight. I don't wanna be alone."  
Hal turned back around and flashed her another smile, nodding a little.  
"Just tonight."  
"You can sleep in my bed, with me." She blurted out, feeling a stronger blush creep up on her cheeks in realisation that she'd just said that out loud.  
"I'm a little cold, though." Which was true. Hal was partially robotic, after all.  
But Roxy didn't really care at the moment.  
He pulled his beard and hat off, setting them down on her desk, along with the robe.  
She slipped back into the bed, Hal coming in next to her, and Roxy automatically cuddled up close to him,  
  
"Night, Hal.." She muttered, her eyes fluttering to a close. "Thanks for today," a yawn forced its way past her lips, "you're a true friend.." She managed to get out as the alcohol took its after effects on her.  
"No problem." Hal responded, kissing the top of her head.  
  
"I love you, Roxy.." He whispered, but she has already passed out.  
  
He should have braced himself for the heartbreak ahead of time.  
He would never be about to win Roxy over.  
She only had eyes for one Strider, and that was the real Dirk.  
Not an android.  
And definitely not a true "friend".  
  
But if this was as close as he could get to the girl he loved, so be it.  
He would rather suffer tham wipe her from his datebase.  
As a robot, it was harder to move on than just take away the dark memories. One the human feelings made their way in, there was no turning back.  
  
And his feelings for Roxy would never die down.  


**Author's Note:**

> I was bored in math class so instead of taking notes, this happened and I??  
> This is like the second fic I've ever finished, I'm pretty proud of myself.  
> Thanks for reading. <3 ;3;


End file.
